Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge
Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge (ハロプロのお仕事チャレンジ; Hello! Project's Job Challenge) is a variety show starring Hello! Project. Through the show, Morning Musume '19, ANGERME, Juice=Juice, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, and BEYOOOOONDS challenged various real-world jobs in order to improve their skills as performers. The show began airing on April 27, 2019 on the dTV Channel's Hikari TV Channel+."dTVチャンネル ひかりTVチャンネル＋にて「ハロプロのお仕事チャレンジ」4/27(土)配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-23. All 13 episodes were compiled in the Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol.64, which was released on December 31, 2019, and have been re-edited with unreleased footage. On February 13, 2020, the show's second season will begin airing under the name Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge! 2 (ハロプロのお仕事チャレンジ！2)."『ハロプロのお仕事チャレンジ！』の第二弾の配信が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2020-01-15.https://twitter.com/dTVch_HelloPro/status/1217325540014788609 Featured Members Season 1= *Morning Musume '19 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano **7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *BEYOOOOONDS **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime **Hirai Miyo **Kobayashi Honoka **Satoyoshi Utano |-|Season 2= *Morning Musume '20 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki **15th Gen: Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei *ANGERME **2nd Gen: Takeuchi Akari **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano **7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla **8th Gen: Hashisako Rin *Juice=Juice **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka **Kudo Yume **Matsunaga Riai *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *BEYOOOOONDS **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime **Hirai Miyo **Kobayashi Honoka **Satoyoshi Utano *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit **Yonemura Kirara **Ishiguri Kanami **Kubota Nanami **Saito Madoka Episodes Season 1 References External Links *Webpage Category:2019 Shows Category:9th Generation Shows In Category:10th Generation Shows In Category:11th Generation Shows In Category:12th Generation Shows In Category:13th Generation Shows In Category:14th Generation Shows In Category:15th Generation Shows In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:Juice=Juice Shows In Category:Country Girls Shows In Category:Kobushi Factory Shows In Category:Tsubaki Factory Shows In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Shows In Category:CHICA TETSU Shows In Category:BEYOOOOONDS Shows In